Life As We Know It
by StanaOmniaVincit
Summary: What happens when a mysterious girl seeming appears in the warehouse with knowledge of everyone and everything connected to it? Bering and Wells throughout.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Okay guys here's what's up. I am planning on making this a multi-chapter fic with a good storyline but in order for that to go the way I want it to some things needed to be cleared up before hand so...We are gonna call this the prelude or introduction of sorts. Because it isn't directly related to the main story line I have in mine but things needed to be said so thank you for sticking with me. But on the off chance that you want this to just be a one-shot I can gladly not expand on it. (Though I would really like to) So Please give me some feedback guys.**

Myka sat in the kitchen of the B&B alone, enjoying her first cup of freshly brewed coffee for the morning. Myka enjoyed the silence of the early morning before the entire household was awake and beginning their days. She loved to use this time to think. To think about her job, her life, where she was going. But the one thing that she always found herself thinking about was Helena. Helena who had come back a little over a month ago saying that Myka was right, that the warehouse was her home. That she couldn't just keep running away from it, and she realized that she belonged here. The same Helena who she had said goodbye to, too many times. The Helena who she silently cried about many a times when she had departed to her bedroom for the night. The woman who had captured her attention and her heart and broke the latter a few too many times.

Myka took another drink of her quickly cooling coffee and tried to filter her thoughts back to her job. They had just bagged an artifact the other day that was causing people to act out scenes in the last movie that they had just watched. Most of the scenes were okay, and not harming the public, since they were from romantic comedies, or dramas. But others, like the one Paul Goodman had acted out, were from movies like 300 and he began attacking anyone that looked to have been of greek descent. Goodmans attack lasted 3 days, but being in the small town of Racine, Wisconsin there wasn't many people that matched the description so not many were attacked. Out of the 4 people that Goodman had attacked, only one of them had lived, and that was her. Goodman had come at Myka with a sword he had gotten from the town's museum and caused a deep gash in her arm. She had passed out from blood loss at the scene, but not before she saw Pete tesla and handcuff Goodman.

Myka had woken up in the towns hospital with her arm in a sling and orders to rest for the next 2 weeks. Or until her arm was sufficiently healed. So of course by the time they had gotten back to Univille she had already been ordered by Artie to take a week off and then the rest of the time would be spent doing inventory. She wasn't upset about the inventory or the week off. What she was upset about was the fact that her arm was in a sling, and that during said inventory, she would have to be working with Helena.

For the past month Myka had been avoiding Helena. She had tried to avoid any conversation with her unless someone else was around. She would convince Artie that she wasn't needed if he paired her with Helena. So far Artie obliged, seeing Mykas silent, pleading eyes. She didn't know if she could handle losing her again, so she avoided getting close to her once more. Myka knew that eventually she would have to start working with her again. That she would have to at least be able to speak to her again. Just not be particularly friendly with her. As far as Myka was concerned she wouldn't have to be civil for long, because Helena would eventually leave her, them, again. Then everything would go back to how it was before.

Helena was not a naive woman. She knew that something was wrong with Myka. But this time she decided that pushing her wasn't the right option. She would wait it out, and give Myka as much space as she needed. As much as it hurt Helena to do this, she knew she had to. If she ever wanted to repair things with Myka she would need to be patient. So she was patient for a month. But now she was beginning to become upset. Myka hadn't even had a conversation alone with her since she got back. They hadn't talked about literature, or history and anything for that matter. Myka had been completely and utterly avoiding her and that would simply not do. Especially after Myka had been hurt back in Wisconsin. Once Pete had gotten word back to Artie that Myka had been stabbed, Helena nearly fainted at the news. She had had to sit down in Arties office and Claudia had to bring her a glass of water. It was only two hours later that her heart and mind stopped racing, when Pete called and said that Myka would be fine, but out of commision for a while. The entire night that Myka was in the hospital Helena had wanted to jump on a plane and go take care of her. But she knew with the current state of their relationship that her presence would not have been welcomed kindly. So she settled for spending the night thinking about how she would talk to Myka once she got back.

Helena paused outside the door the kitchen and let out a long breath, running over her speech in her head. She would just walk in there and talk to Myka. No need to complicate things any further. That was until Claudia ran down the stairs and burst into the kitchen, followed by Pete. Helena almost threw her fist into the nearest wall after losing her chance but decided that fate had not meant for today to be the day, so she calmly walked into the kitchen and sat at the table, opposite of Myka.

"Dude, don't even think about taking the last of the Fruity Pebbles, I so call those" Claudia shot over to Pete who was scanning through the cereal cupboard as she grabbed a soda out of the fridge.

"Okay Claud, I remember perfectly well what happened last time I took the Fruity Pebbles. I believe that it had something to do with you rigging my shower to only spray ice cold water!" Pete shot back, grabbing the Frosted Flakes.

Claudia grinned at Pete, and went over next to him and poured herself a bowl of Fruity Pebbles.

"Oh Hey, HG, can you help me with something I've been working on when we get to the warehouse? I promise nothing will blow up and nobody will be electrocuted this time" Claudia asked her sheepishly.

"Of course, that is, unless you are trying to improve one of my inventions again." HG smiled back at her.

"Nope, I learned my lesson the first time, no messing around in the HG Wells aisle." Claudia said, shoving a spoonful of cereal into her mouth and sitting down at the table next to her.

"Very well then, Why don't we ride over there together then. So we can get right to work." HG suggested as she got up and began to prepare a cup of tea once Pete had finally sat down at the table.

"Sounds good." Claudia said, continuing to eat.

"Hey Mykes, How's your arm? You doin' okay?" Pete asked, full of concern after realizing Myka had been sitting there, not saying anything during the entire exchange.

"What?" Myka asked, Pete's question breaking her out of her own mind.

"Hey, you okay?" Pete asked again.

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm fine Pete, Really. My arm is healing and i'm fine." Myka assured him, mustering up a small smile.

"Okay, well what are you gonna do today, all by yourself, since you have the day off." Pete asked

"Well, first of all Pete. I don't 'have the day off' I am supposed to be resting and recuperating. And second of all, I will not be alone. Artie asked abigail to stay here with me incase something happens." Myka said irritatedly as she downed the rest of her coffee.

"Oh, so some bonding time?" Pete said, trying to relieve the tension.

"Not exactly, I plan on staying in bed and reading my book, if I can manage with this sling." Myka replied, adjusting the sling on her left arm.

"Well, Darling, you could always just read on that handheld computer device that Claudia gave you last week, that should only take one of your hands to use, whereas a good ole book would take two." Helena suggested sitting back down after her tea was finished brewing.

"HG it's called a tablet. And Myka hates reading anything that isn't a regular book. The only thing she uses it for is to read case files that Artie sends when they're away." Claudia chimed in, correcting her.

"Well you are both wrong, for once. I will be reading on my laptop. That way I can scroll with one hand and I don't have to hold anything up." Myka said, getting up to get more coffee.

"Sit down darling I can retrieve you some more coffee." Helena said softly, smiling, as she grabbed Mykas cup and moved over to the coffee machine.

"Thanks." Myka said coldly, while sitting back down and staring at the table.

Helena's smile faded quickly and she poured some more coffee into the mug and handed it back to Myka.

Myka took a long sip, avoiding the eyes of everyone in the room then said "Well, I'm kinda tired. So i'm gonna go um...back up to my room to rest for a while. See you guys when you get home." Before scurrying quickly out of the room, coffee in hand, and disappearing up the stairs and into her room.

"Dude what's up with you guys?" Claudia asked once Myka was gone.

"Yeah, she's been acting weird ever since you came back." Pete added

Helena sighed and stared down at her tea before saying "I fear that she may never forgive me for leaving the last time and that now I may have permanently broken the friendship we previously shared."

Pete moved over to the seat on the other side of Helena and put his arm on her shoulder.

"Okay HG i'm gonna let you in on a little secret about our dear Myka up there. She isn't mad at you. That much I know for sure. If she was mad she would be spewing out sarcasm and angry quips at you 24/7. Not just avoiding talking to you, and well... you all together. There's something else going on there." Pete said, trying to reassure her as best he could.

"Yeah dude, do you know how sad she was when you were gone. It only got worse after her and Pete got back from seeing you in Wisconsin. But then it sort of got better after a bit, I think she just kind of gave up." Claudia added, still eating her cereal.

"Gave up on what exactly?" Helena asked

"Dude she's totally into you. And from what i've seen from you in the past couple years you're totally into her. But neither of you want to admit to it, especially her. But here's the kicker… you keep leaving. That's the constant here. You leaving. Every time you leave, Myka gets all sad and moppy. Then after a few months, sometimes even longer, she gives up on seeing you again and then she goes back to the Myka we all know and love. Then you show up again and the process starts all over again. What i'm saying is that you two need to get your shit together and fast. Before we lose Myka again altogether." Claudia ranted, abandoning her cereal and looking HG straight in the eyes.

Helena's eyes watered as she listened to Claudia speak. She did love Myka, but she hasn't been sure that she loved her back. There was flirting and their mutual love of knowledge and literature but there always seemed to be something holding Myka back and that scared the hell out of Helena.

"She's right HG if you want your Myka back, you're gonna have to go up there and talk to her." Pete added

"It is not that simple. I have betrayed Myka's trust too many times, I fear that I cannot earn it back this time. No matter what I try." Helena sighed

"The point is that you have to try. Even if you try it'll show her that you still care about her and that you didn't just forget about her." Claudia said, before getting up and walking out of the kitchen to go get dressed.

"HG why don't you stay here today, and look after Myka and talk to her. I'll tell Artie that you're not feeling well and that you were staying here to rest." Pete said, getting up.

"Thank you, Pete" Helena said sincerely as she watched Pete walk out the room.

*3 hours later*

Helena let out a sigh and closed her copy of The Grimms Fairy Tales and threw it beside her on the couch. The others had left about two hours ago for the warehouse. She had spent an hour or so helping Abigail clean up the kitchen after breakfast and then preparing the chicken for dinner. About a half an hour later then Abigail went up and checked on Myka, who still didn't know Helena was there, and reported back that she was sleeping. Two minutes ago Myka had came downstairs to get a glass of water, spotted Helena on the way back up, and bolted up the stairs without saying a word. Helena had tried to ignore it but it was eating at her now and she just couldn't stand it anymore.

Helena marched up the stairs and stopped abruptly right in front of Mykas door. She hesitated for a moment before softly knocking at her door. She waited for a moment as she heard shuffling inside the room and then the door swung open, revealing Mykas pajama clad self.

"What?" She snapped softly

"Myka Darling, I think we need to talk" Helena said lightly as she pushed herself passed Myka and into the room.

"HG not now, I'm tired, I just want to rest." Myka lied

"Darling, when did you stop calling me Helena, I'm quite fond of hearing it fall off your lips." She said with a smile.

"I don't know, but I really am tired."

"Nonsense, you went to bed at 7 last night and got up at 8 this morning. How could you still be tired?"

"Well incase you haven't noticed I was stabbed in the arm a couple days ago and I have been on painkillers, which in this century tend to make you rather drowsy!" Myka finally snapped

"See! There is the Myka that I have been waiting to speak to for the past month. So please cease with all of this passive aggressive ignoring me nonsense and tell me what is really on your mind darling." Helena practically begged

Myka hesitated for a moment before taking a step toward Helena, who was now sitting on her bed, and said: "Why did you come back? Really? And don't say because you realized that Nate wasn't right for you because we both know that isn't true. Nate was a good guy and you loved Adalaide. You could have stayed there for the rest of your life and played house with them. But you didn't. You came back. And i am so sick of thinking that i'm never going to see you again and then ending up with the exact opposite problem of having to see you every day. I can't do this anymore Helena. I can't keep saying goodbye forever to you and then having you appear out of nowhere for a few months before running off again. I just can't keep playing this game with you. So if ignoring you and being passive aggressive is what it takes to get me through the next few months before you leave again, then that is what i'll do." By the end of her speech Myka had tears streaming down her face and was fighting to stop the rest that were threatening to spill.

"Myka" Helena breathed out "Is that what you think. That i'm just going to stay here for a few months until I get bored and then leave again? Well for once darling, you are wrong. I am here to stay. And I didn't come back because the warehouse is my home. I came back because you are. Anywhere that you are Myka I wish to be. I couldn't stand another moment not seeing you because you are the most wonderful, brilliant, beautiful human being that I have ever met. The only reason I went off to that god forsaken town in Wisconsin is because I thought that you hated me. That you didn't care about me at all. But after talking with Pete and Claudia this morning I have quickly come to believe that you do care about me. And after that discovery I realized that since you indeed do care about me that it must have hurt you that I have left so many times. And Myka I am truly sorry. I really thought that I was doing what was best for you. I didn't want to hold you back. Or hurt you anymore. So I left. And I am sorry." This time it was Helenas turn to cry as she stared intently at Myka waiting for her so say something, anything.

Myka abandoned her standing position in the room and sat down next to Helena on the bed. She reached a hand up to Helenas face and wiped a tear away with her thumb. Helena leaned into her touch and cupped her hand with her own.

"Helena, of course I care about you. But you're right. Every time that you leave, it hurts. And I can't do that again. I can't feel that pain again. So I thought that if this time I just didn't care, then maybe if you left, it wouldn't hurt as much. But I was wrong Helena, I was horribly wrong. I don't think I can deal with not being able to see you every day, with not being able to talk to you or anything. And -" Helena stopped her mid confession by pressing her lips softly to Mykas in a desperate need to feel her.

At first Myka was surprised by the sudden change in activity but she quickly relaxed and leaned into the kiss. Trying to keep her bad arm from getting bumped. After what seemed like a lifetime, Myka broke the kiss and leaned her forward against Helena's and breathed out a soft "wow". Helena chuckled softly and ran her fingers through Mykas hair and pecked her lips in one more quick, chaste kiss.

"Myka I-" Just as she was about to say something, Mykas farnsworth buzzed from the inside her night stand drawer.

Myka reluctantly pulled away from Helena and retrieved the farnsworth from the drawer and answered it

"Hey Artie what's up?" She asked collectedly

"You need to get here right now! And bring HG with you. We have a problem." Arite appeared long enough to say and then immediately disconnected.

**Okay guy's theres the intro! So again, please let me know if you want to to continue or just make it a one shot! I have some great plot in store though if you want the whole multi chapter fic! Just saying! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Okay so I know you were hoping for some more Bering and Wells in this chapter but this is where the mysterious girl comes in! So we're going to get some back story on her this chapter! Don't hate me! I promise I will get more Bering and Wells in the other chapters but this one will be full of the mystery girl and how she ends up in the warehouse so stick with me please!**

Tsia Bonasera sat in her college literature class thinking about anything and everything but the book she was supposed to be reading. She loved literature and books in general but there was just something about The Grapes Of Wrath that annoyed her. She didn't like the intercalary chapters of this book. She usually loved intercalary chapters, but this book just wasn't hitting the right note for her.

Tsia let her mind wander off to what she was doing after school. She didn't have an plans, like usual. She had friends, but most of them had busy lives and were doing things that weren't really her style. So she usually only hung out with them when they were doing homework or going shopping.

Tsias thoughts were interrupted by the class bell ringing and the shuffling of high school students out of the room and into the hallway. Tsia was a sophmore in high school but was enrolled in college courses because she had an amazing memory. The doctors called it an eidetic memory. She was in all college level courses this year and she could easily graduate early, but that would require the consent of her parents. Who were not about to do anything that would help her.

Her parents weren't the nicest people in the world and it always seemed that Tsia couldn't do anything right in their eyes. They were always yelling at her because her room was a little messy or because she was eating too much junk food. They never said anything nice to her. Not even since she had gotten straight A's since kindergarten. Tsia always felt that her parents hated that she had a good memory, because it meant that most times she was smarter than them, and they always needed to be the smartest people in the room.

Most nights after school, Tsia would go downtown to the main branch of the public library and get her homework done. After she would finish with her homework she would always usually read or help out the librarians that have known her since the 4th grade. She spent almost all of her time outside of school at the library because she absolutely dreaded going home. She didn't want to be yelled at and called names all night so she would just avoid going home all together. But when she was at home she would hold herself up in her bedroom and read or watch tv. Her two favorite shows were Castle and Warehouse 13. She loved that on Castle the characters all seemed to go through so much, yet still end up being stronger than they were before. But she really loved Warehouse 13 because of the family aspect of the show. She always wished that she could have a family like that. But she knew that that would probably never happen.

Tsia broke away from her thoughts again and walked toward her locker on the first floor of the high school. She opened it up and dropped her physics textbook in and grabbed her bagged lunch from the top shelf. She walked down the long hallway and into the schools cafeteria, then sat down at a table with her friends.

"Hey Jer, wanna go check out that new antique store after school?" Dalton asked Jeremy from across the round table they sat at.

"Sure, are we gonna walk there?" Jeremy asked

"Yeah, it's only a few blocks away dude" Dalton responded, taking a bite out of what looked like a burrito.

"Okay, sounds good, Hey Tsia, you wanna come with? I know how much you love old junk." Jeremy invited Tsia.

"Um, sure, sounds good. But none of it is junk by the way, it's all it's own little treasure." She reprimanded

"Hey, maybe if you're lucky you'll find an old HG wells book to buy!" Jeremy suggested

"If you can find me any HG Wells books at that store I will buy you a two liter bottle of soda on the way home" Tsia said jokingly, knowing that there would most likely not be any HG Wells books there, since the last time she had checked, less than a week ago.

HG Wells was her favorite author. That's another reason why she loved Warehouse 13, because they had HG Wells as a recurring character. Granted there were some discrepancies, she was still a good character. She also felt a sort of connection to the character of Myka. They both had phenomenal memories, both loved literature, both felt at odds when with other people who didn't know her completely. She just thought that their lives were somewhat similar. But all the other characters on the show were amazing too, especially Pete and Claudia.

Tsia finished the salad from her lunch quickly with enough time to pull out her copy of The Island of Doctor Moreau and start reading it for what had to be about the hundredth time. Her friends didn't even bat an eye, since her reading at the lunch table was an everyday occurrence. She turned the page and her long brown hair fell into her face so she pulled a hair tie off her wrist and swept it up into a loose ponytail. She sat in the cafeteria for the remaining half hour of her lunch period reading and half listening to her friends talking at the table about everything and anything you could possibly think of. As soon as she glanced at the clock she realized that there was only a minute left of the period and quickly packed her book back into her messenger bag, then slung it over her left shoulder.

"Hey don't forget to meet us by the bike rack after school so we can walk over to the antique store Tsia." Jeremy reminded her.

"I promise that I won't forget." Tsia replied sarcastically, grinning at her friend.

"I'm sure you won't" Jeremy smiled, before walking off to his next class.

Tsia laughed to herself and made her way through the crowd of people in the cafeteria and toward her ancient cultures class that was right down the hall. She walked into Ms. Sylvesters room and sat her bag down next to the desk and took out her notebook and pen and began taking the notes that Ms. Sylvester already had on the screen. Somewhere in the next 10 minutes she remembered hearing the bell ring and the teacher start the lesson, but again she was too absorbed in her thoughts to care. She only had to pay enough attention to be able to copy the notes down since this was a pretty much self sustaining class. After the class had finished taking notes Ms. Sylvester put on a movie about the Indus River Valley and that was the point in which Tsia completely checked out into her own mind.

Her thoughts went back to the night before when her father had barged into her room at 9 o'clock and thrown a shoe at her. It was her shoe. So it was her fault. She had accidently left her shoe by the front door last night because she took them off after coming in since it had been raining and there was mud on them. She didn't want to have tracked mud into the house. God knows what would have happened if she did that. But after he chucked the shoe at her head she just silently went back to reading her book and trying to ignore it, but her father would have none of it. He yelled at her for an hour about how irresponsible she was and that she needed to stop leaving her shit laying around his house. Halfway through that lecture her mother came in and told her that she needed to stop being so lazy and get a job. Also that she couldn't just read her entire life, everyone would think she was nerdy and pretentious.

During all the yelling Tsia just sat on her bed, stared at her hands and hugged her pillow tight to her chest. Some time during the yelling she ended up laying face down and just trying to block out everything that was happening around her. But that, it seems, was a bad idea on her part. Her father started yelling even louder and then flipped the mattress (and her) over in one swift move. Then he yelled something about her needing to stop reading again and then emptied her bookcase on top of her, and her then upturned mattress. The rest of the night went by in a blurry haze as things were yelled and thrown in her direction. After about the thirty seventh profanic phrase that was spat in her direction she stopped counting. After a while she heard her bedroom door slam and a long moment of silence. She kept herself hidden under the mattress for a few more seconds, fearing the return of her parents. She stayed there, buried, until she was completely certain that they had went to bed for the night.

She got up from her bed carefully and replaced all of her books in their rightful places on her book shelf. She then turned her mattress back over and made her bed up once again. Glancing at the clock, she read 12:30. She had to be up in a little less than six hours. So she turned off her light and made sure her alarm was set and crawled into bed, wiping the tears from her face, praying that her eyes wouldn't puff up during the night.

The bell rang once again and Tsia wandered from class to class attempting to keep her mind focused throughout the rest of the day. When the final bell rang she sprung from her seat in her Calculus class and darted toward her locker to grab her coffee cup from this morning. She put away her physics book from earlier in the day and took out her college lit textbook since she needed it for homework tonight, and made her way to the back of the school, toward the bike racks. She was greeted by her friends all standing there waiting for her and one other person. They quickly exchanged greetings then fell into a comfortable silence while awaiting the last member of their small group.

Once she had arrived they set out downtown and walked with light conversation until they reached the small antique store called "A Store Lost In Time". They all put their backpacks and books down in the back of the store, per the stores policy. Tsia grabbed out her wallet and went up a small flight of metal stairs to the book section she know the best. She scanned through the books quickly and looked for any books by HG Wells, and didn't find any. But she did find a 1920's printed version of the Grimms Brothers Fairy Tales and checked the price on it. It was only $20. She decided to get the book and carefully took it off the shelf and held it cautiously as she made her way back downstairs to look through the rest of the items. As she neared the front of the store she waved hello to the stores owner, Paul Goodman, and smiled nicely at him. She had been coming in here for the past three years in search of old books and he always loved her business. She turned off to the left and went down a small sectioned off part of the store and saw a whole bunch of hand mirrors laying out on a table. She picked the first few up and looked at herself in them. She saw her long dark brown hair, cascading in waves down her shoulders as she stared in to her emerald green eyes and smiled at herself. She picked up a few of the other mirrors and did the same thing, trying to make herself feel better after last night.

Then she saw a small blue hand mirror that had gold trim all around it. It looked old, at least from the early 1900's maybe even late 1800's. She set the book she was carrying down on a side table off to the left of the mirrors and picked up the beautiful looking mirror. She gazed at herself. She smiled again, but this time she thought she saw something flash through her eyes. Startled, she gasp into the mirror and the reflection didn't change. It still showed herself smiling back at her.

Suddenly she saw a bright light emanate from the mirror, and then, everything went black.

**Okay guys, I know there was no Warehouse gang in this one but as I said, this is how i'm introducing the character soooo. I know it sounds weird but give it a chance. Obviously you can tell she picked up an artifact and maybe you can see where this is going but stick with me again and the next chapter should be up soon Thank you! And don't forget to review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Okay guys, sorry for how long it took to write this chapter. I've had a lot going on. I hope i'll be able to update more frequently, but no promises. I'm also apologizing for how shittily this chapter is written :(. I hope you're still intrigued by this idea and if you have any suggestions please let me know. Also I am not fucking allowing Myka to have fucking cancer in this because no. MYKA NO HAVE CANCER FUCKERS. NO. NO. NO. NO. SHITTY PLOT LINE. SHITTY PLOT LINE.**

* * *

"Artie what's wrong?" Myka asked, out of breath after their rush to the Warehouse.

"Something's happened. There was a giant flash of light then artifact sensors started going haywire." Claudia responded from her place in front of the computer.

"Here" Artie said, handing Myka a tesla rifle "Go check it out, both of you. Pete and Steve are already on the floor searching, we have an idea of where it came from but we're not quite sure."

"Do you have any idea as to what it is?" Helena asked

"Honestly, I have no idea. Now go." Arite grunted out, moving back over to his desk.

"Go to the film section guys, Pete and Steve are one section over, you guys should run into each other at some point." Claudia yelled to Myka and HG as they were rushing out of the office.

Myka and HG ran past the many different sections of the warehouse until they arrived at the beginning of the film section. They stopped near the edge of the first shelf and Myka whispered "I'll go in first, back me up, okay?"

HG nodded in agreement and Myka went in, tesla aimed in front of her and started scanning the aisles for any artifact disturbance. They made it through 4 aisles before bumping into Steve and Pete, then joined together.

As the four of them turned the corner into the next aisle, they all stopped. Myka dug her farnsworth out of her back pocket, once Artie was on the screen she said "You guy's need to get down here" Then turned the farnsworth in the direction of the young woman lying unconsciousness on the warehouse floor.

"On our way. Don't go near her. We have no idea what kind of artifact produced her." Arite spat out before hanging up.

The four of them stood in silence, teslas aimed at the girl.

"Who do you think she is?" Pete asked

"I don't know, but she can't be anything good." Myka responded

"Well now don't go and jump to conclusions, darling. The warehouse is a mysterious place. Anything is possible." Helena interjected.

Just then Artie and Claudia came up behind the group.

"Did you do anything?" Artie asked

They all shook their heads no.

"Okay, for starters we need to wake her up." Artie instructed "Myka, put on a pair of gloves and try to wake her up. Gently." He continued

Myka put on a pair of purple gloves and slowly made her way over to the motionless girl. She kneeled down next to her and shook her gently. When that didn't work she shot a glance at Artie who motioned for her to continue. She shook the girl a bit harder this time. When that didn't work either, she said "Wake up" quietly.

HG rolled her eyes from her position next to Pete and grabbed the gloves out of his back pocket. She put them on and slowly approached the girl and kneeled next to Myka.

HG ran her hand through the girls hair and softly said "Come on, it's time to wake up, you wouldn't want to be late now would you?"

With that, the girl slowly began to stir and HG gave a satisfied smirk to the rest of the group.

"How did you know that would work?" Myka asked

"I used to wake Christina up that way when we were expected at an early morning function. It works like a charm when attempting to awake a sleeping child." She explained

Suddenly the girls eyes burst open and she jolted up to a seating position. She feverishly glanced around the room, trying to figure out where she was and as soon as she saw Myka and HG she screamed.

"Shh it's okay, What's your name?" HG soothed.

"What's going on? Where am I?" She asked frantically.

"Well how about you start by telling us who you are and how you got here." Myka said harshly

"My name is Tsia. Tsia Bonasera. And I have no idea how I got here." She said, still frantically looking around.

"Where are you from?" Helena asked softly

"Green Bay Wisconsin."

"OO The Packers! Nice!" Pete yelled over.

Myka shot him a glare then returned her attention back to the girl.

"Okay, Tsia. My name is Myka Bering and we still need to know how you got in here."

"Um..i'm not sure. Wait. Myka Bering as in Warehouse 13. Joanne Kelly, Myka Bering?" She yelled, focusing her attention fully on Myka.

"How do you know about the Warehouse?" Myka asked.

Tsia looked over to HG now and said "And you're Jaime Murray."

"Well i'm afraid I have no idea who that is. My name is Helena." She responded

"You're HG wells." Tsia stated flatly.

"Well indeed I am." Helena said surprised.

"You're Pete Lattimer, Steve Jinks, Claudia Donovan, and Artie Nielsen." She said, turning ghostly white as she pointed to each of them.

"Look young lady, I don't know who you are. Or how you know about the warehouse. But I will find out who you're working for." Artie growled out angrily.

"I'm not working for anyone. My name is Tsia Bonasera. I'm 16 years old and I live in Green Bay Wisconsin. I know who all of you are because I watch a TV show called Warehouse 13 and you all are a part of it. I don't know how I ended up here, but the last thing I remember is walking into an antique store with my friends, picking up an old looking mirror and then waking up here. With all of you yelling and pointing guns at me." She explained, exasperated.

"No. It couldn't be." Artie said, before running off to his office. Leaving the others standing in the aisle with the girl.

"Well he doesn't exactly seem threatened anymore does he." Pete said, glancing at Tsia.

"Well. May as well take her up to the office then." Myka puffed out, annoyed.

"Righty-ho then. Off we go." Helena said, starting in the direction of the office.

They walked in silence until they got to the office and Myka instructed Tsia to sit on the couch.

"No. It can't be." Artie muttered to himself again.

"Artie, what is it?" Myka asked.

"Young lady, what did the mirror look like?" Arite questioned.

"Um...It was small, round, a pale pinkish color, with a carving of FL on the handle. The mirror part was pretty worn. I could barely see my reflection in it." Tsia described.

"FL. It was Florence Lawrence's hand mirror." Artie started plainly.

"Who's Florence Lawrence?" Pete asked.

"The first film star." Myka answered, before turning her attention back to Artie. "What does that mean?" She asked.

"This show, that is about us. Is there anyone involved named Jack Kenny?" Artie asked.

"Yeah. He's the showrunner slash executive producer."

"Artie. What's going on?" Steve chimed in.

"Jack Kenny was a warehouse agent. He was one of the agents right before Pete and Myka. He was doing inventory one day and just poof he vanished. The last record of him was in the film aisle." Artie said

"So how does that make there be a TV show about us?" Pete asked.

"You see. There are multiple universes existing in the same, lets say, dimension. They all exist at the same time. What Florence Lawrence's mirror does, is transport you to one of the other universes. It's all very complicated and I barely understand it myself. But what happens is… When someone looks into the mirror they are transported into the universe of the last person who has looked into the mirror. The mirror comes with them to that universe as well. But the mirror then also allows the person who looked into then to see what's going on in the universe they left behind. Unfortunately once you are transported to universe, you can't go back." Artie explained, watching Tsia turn whiter and whiter as he continued. "From what i'm piecing together, Jack was transported into Tsia's universe. Then watched what was happening here on the mirror and must have created a TV show out of it."

"So she was watching our lives play out from a different universe? But how does that work? Do we look like the actors that play us?" Claudia asked Tsia.

Tsia just nodded her head and looked at Artie with pleading eyes.

"That's another thing. There's different versions of ourselves among the infinite number of universes out there. In her's we were all actors. And the warehouse didn't exist." Artie explained further.

"So how in depth did this tv show go?" Myka asked.

"Well. It was a normal, hour long show on a cable network. So I guess it just covered the basics of how you guys usually worked the cases." Tsia replied, shakily.

"What are some things that happened in the show? Maybe we can see if he just used what he saw, or if he made stuff up." Pete suggested.

"Um… well in the pilot, Myka didn't eat sugar. But that kind of went downhill from there, cause she, um you, ended up loving twizzlers. Then MacPherson came along and did a lot of stuff. He debronzed HG so Pete and Myka went to London to find her and Artie went to switzerland to find Claudia. Some wrestlers were self combusting so Claudia and Myka went to the campus and found HG, who used her grappler to save her and Myka. Umm… Then all the bad stuff with HG, then the Janus coin and the astrolabe. Leena died. HG was playing house in Boone with Nate and Adelaide. But I don't know how much of the last season was true because it seemed to get worse. They were giving the characters really bad storylines. Jack must have lost the mirror at some point right since it ended up in Green Bay." Tsia said completely oblivious to the slack jawed agents in front of her.

"What was the last thing from the show that you remember." Artie asked.

"I'm not sure you want me to tell you."

"Why not?" Artie asked

"Because it's bad."

"We need to know."

"Paracelsus took over the warehouse" Tsia hesitated a moment and glanced over to Myka "And Myka had cancer."

Everyone started at Myka, in fear that what Tsia was saying was true.

"Well last time I checked the warehouse wasn't taken over. And i've never heard of a dude named Paracelsus so I think Myka's in the clear with this one." Pete said, trying to relieve some tension.

"That's what i'm saying. Giving her cancer was a cheap storyline. That's why i'm saying he lost the mirror sometime before that. Before Paracelsus." Tsia said

"What's some of the things that happened before that?" Artie asked.

"Did you guys end up running into Steve's ex on a case?" Tsia asked

They all shook their heads no and Tsia played through the episode guide in her head to figure out where that left them.

"That means he lost the mirror after 'Instinct'" Tsia concluded.

"What episode was that?" Claudia asked.

"The one where Pete and Myka go to Boone."


End file.
